


A Shoulder To Cry On...

by flickawhip



Category: Haunted Mansion (Ride), Phantom Manor (Ride)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Melanie and Constance find love... and each other.
Relationships: Constance Hatchaway | The Bride/Melanie Ravenswood
Kudos: 4





	1. Help Me...

Melanie Ravenswood had never thought she could have love. She had accepted years ago that her father would kill anyone she fell in love with. She had, however, met someone once. A year before her last husband-to-be, her fiancé, had died. She was now watching her father walk with the same woman. She could only hope that this would be the way to avoid him and his hatred. 

Her father had moved to hit Constance once when she was in the room and Melanie had almost cried, fleeing instantly, aware what her reaction may spark. She had not expected that to be the last night that she saw her father. She had come down the next day, watching Constance even as she sat at the table. 

“Are you… okay?”

“I am… did you love your… father?”

“No.”

The admittance had been soft, sad. Constance had reached for her hand, moving to squeeze Melanie’s hand.


	2. I'm Home...

Things had begun to get a little more personal. Melanie had moved rooms, moving Constance in with her as they took over the guest rooms. They would not have guests anymore. Constance had been quiet and affectionate. Melanie had been shy but gone along with Constance. Constance had slowly but surely made the move to change their relationship from acquaintances to friends, then slowly, to more. 

Constance had been the one to kiss Melanie. She had stroked Melanie’s hair softly, smiling when the girl leant into her. She was safe now. They both were.


End file.
